The overall objective of this study is to apply genetic principles as a tool in assessing the mechanisms of intestinal epithelial cell and erythrocyte transport of amino acids. Goals for the current year include developing high and low absorbing lines of chickens which can be used in kinetic studies on the mechanisms of red blood cell transport and evaluating intestinal transport characteristics which can be compared between animals and employed as monitors in selection studies.